<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Superhero by catapillerjuice, juicec (catapillerjuice)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615337">Secret Superhero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catapillerjuice/pseuds/catapillerjuice'>catapillerjuice</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catapillerjuice/pseuds/juicec'>juicec (catapillerjuice)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, no beta we die like men, winterhawk - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catapillerjuice/pseuds/catapillerjuice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/catapillerjuice/pseuds/juicec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, the attention was turned away from Bucky in favor of the loud scream of a Hydra agent. The agent laid on the ground, an arrow sticking out of his arm. In the next second, another agent had fallen. And another. And another. And another. And another, until all that was left was the man standing in front of Bucky. All eyes were trained on the shadowy figure that stood on the roof of the building nearest them, who appeared to be the source of the arrows. </p><p>(AU where Hawkeye is not a part of the Avengers, but Bucky is)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Kate Bishop/Wanda Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm new to reading the comics, and the only comics I've read so far are Hawkeye comics, so in this story, Clint is heavily inspired by Fraction's Hawkeye, while the rest of the characters are heavily inspired by their MCU counterparts. Sorry!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry guys, but I changed up the chapters a bit. Sorry again!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Barnes! On your six!" </p><p>Bucky barely had time to process Steve's panicked voice before he was knocked to the ground by a blow to the back. He quickly rolled over to try and get a look at his attacker, but before he knew it, he was being pinned. His arms were violently pulled together prior to the hard metal of handcuffs clamping down around his wrists. He struggled in an attempt to free himself, but it was pointless and he knew it. Once his attackers were sure he was down, they quickly got up to go help out the rest of their group.</p><p>"I'm down," Bucky grunted into his comms, struggling once again with the cuffs. "These restraints must be made especially for super-soldiers. There's no way I can get out of them, I've tried."</p><p>"I'm down, too!" He heard a voice which he quickly identified as Natalia- 'Natasha', whatever. She was normally the calmest person on the team, but he could hear the slight panic in her voice, which, in turn, only caused him to panic.</p><p>Bucky looked around, only to spot Nat tied up to a streetlight. She was trying to break free, but the rope was high-quality and the knots were professionally tied. On his left, he could see Stevie's shield knocked out of his hands as he was overpowered by the gang. Next to him laid a Tony Stark, whose suit was too banged-up to function. </p><p>Before the mission, the Avengers had just assumed that this was a low-level gang. A gang of simple thugs who were scaring the local residents. With nothing better to do, they had geared-up and headed out, ready for a quick and easy win. When they had gotten there, though, that "gang of thugs" turned out to be a group of highly-trained Hydra operatives who were transporting multi-million-dollar weapons. The Avenger's had fought hard, but they were unprepared, down two men (Thor and Bruce claimed that they were going on a science trip of some sort, but everyone knew that they were just going on a vacation together to get away from the team for a bit), and outnumbered. </p><p>Bucky looked around at the team once more. Nat was still trying to break free to no avail, Tony still laid on the ground (a close look at his chest told Bucky that he was still breathing), Steve was pinned by multiple Hydra operatives, and Bucky was still very obviously restrained. </p><p>"Well, well, well. I wasn't planning on you all dropping in, but what a pleasant surprise," Bucky heard the voice of a Hydra agent who was eyeing them all up. He signaled for the other agents to continue filling his large van with the weapons that were now scattered on the ground, before walking into the middle of the somewhat-semi-circle shape that the Avengers had formed. He eyed all of them, before turning towards Bucky. </p><p>"Well! If it isn't the Asset-"</p><p>"That is <em>not</em> my name," Bucky spat.</p><p>The agent ignored him. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" He walked towards Bucky, stopping right in front of him. "I have been <em>dying</em> to see you again," The wicked grin on his face became wider as he brought his leg back and swung at Bucky, hitting him right in the ribs.</p><p>Bucky groaned in pain, curling in on himself. The kick had been <em>hard</em>, even for a super-soldier.</p><p>Suddenly, the attention was turned away from Bucky in favor of the loud scream of a Hydra agent. The agent laid on the ground, an arrow sticking out of his arm. In the next second, another agent had fallen. And another. And another. And another. And <em>another</em>, until all that was left was the man standing in front of Bucky. All eyes were trained on the shadowy figure that stood on the roof of the building nearest them, who appeared to be the source of the arrows. </p><p>Bucky watched as an arrow hit the wall to his left, and he nearly flinched. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that it definitely didn't look like a typical arrow, with some small almost cylindrical piece attached behind the arrowhead.</p><p>"You missed, dipshit," The Hydra agent beside him <em>sounded</em> like he wasn't scared, but Bucky could see the slight tremble in his body.</p><p>"You know, I get that a lot. You'd think by now people would understand that I <em>just can't seem to miss</em>. Hey Metal Arm, duck!" </p><p>Bucky ducked away from the arrow and watched as it let out a small explosion and lots of smoke. Once the smoke cleared, Bucky saw the figure up close. It was a man, wearing a black outfit that had a purple symbol down the front. He was wearing a black mask with purple accents, and was reaching for an arrow from his quiver. Bucky couldn't see his face, but he could tell that the man underneath was <em>extremely</em> attractive.</p><p>The agent from before was now laying on the ground, and the man walked over to him, placing his boot on the other's chest. He drew back his bow, pointing it right at the agent's face. </p><p>"See, I was having a good day today. My dog made a friend, the lady at the coffee shop gave me a free coffee, and the pizza delivery guy accidentally gave me a whole extra pizza for free. So, imagine how <em>pissed</em> I am when I'm in the middle of watching the newest episode of <em>Dog</em> <em>Cops</em> and I see fucking Iron Man fly by my window. And imagine how <em>even more pissed</em> I am when I don't see him come back. So you can probably guess how mad I am that I had to come out here and deal with <em>you</em> when I could be watching <em>Dog Cops </em>instead."</p><p>"This guy is worse than <em>Tony</em>." Bucky heard Nat whisper over comms.</p><p>"What do you want? I-I can give you anything you want, just <em>please</em> don't hurt me!" The agent pleaded. </p><p>The man looked over at Bucky. "Hey, Terminator. Raise your hands up."</p><p>Bucky hesitantly complied, raising his cuffed hands above his head. The figure aimed his bow at Bucky, and suddenly an arrow was flying at him. It hit straight in the middle of his cuffs, breaking them in half. </p><p>"Thanks," Bucky muttered, getting up and walking towards the man.</p><p>"No problem-o. Now, I want to get back to <em>Dog Cops</em>, because Sgt. Whiskers was just making an arrest before I had to run. I assume you can handle it from here?" Bucky just looked into the man's deep blue eyes before nodding.</p><p>The man just smiled, before lifting his foot off of the agent who was still laying on the ground. He backed away a few steps, before looking at Nat. "Black Widow," he nodded at her, and she nodded back. </p><p>Then, he reached for another arrow out of his quiver and shot at the top of the building he was on before. He was then pulled forward by a string and hoisted up onto the top of the building. Bucky was still staring after him when Stevie's voice sounded in his ear. </p><p>"What just happened?"</p><hr/><p>Bucky followed his teammates back into the complex once they returned home from the mission. They were all pretty beaten up, but one question still hung in the air and was keeping them from splitting off. They were all in the common room; Bucky sitting cross-legged on the floor, Tony laying on the couch with his legs propped up on Steve's lap, and Natasha in a loveseat looking deep in thought. </p><p>"Ok, really, who was Robin Hood back there?" Tony finally asked the question that they were all thinking.</p><p>No one answered.</p><p>"Nat? What about you? He seemed to know you."</p><p>Natasha just frowned. Bucky examined her face and realized that she looked <em>shocked</em>, for once.</p><p>"I didn't-... I thought he-..." </p><p>"You thought he what?" Steve urged her on.</p><p>"I've met him once before. Calls himself 'Hawkeye'. He's a bit of a dumbass, but he's got a good moral compass and he's great with a bow. Saved my life and then ran into a building to try and save a kid from a bomb that was planted inside. He managed to get the kid out, but got stuck inside when he went back for his bow, and the bomb went off. I thought he was dead."</p><p>"Well, he's not. We're gonna have to find him and bring him in for questioning," Tony simply stated, as though it were fact.</p><p>"What? He just saved our <em>lives</em>, Tony, we're not going to go <em>hunt</em> him!" Bucky responded. </p><p>"Yeah, good luck with finding him. He's a dumbass, not stupid," Nat added.</p><p>Tony just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. I'll find him. He's unknown, and that makes him dangerous," Tony stood up and waved goodbye to them before marching down to his lab.</p><p>Steve just looked at him before glancing back at the team. "I should go follow him," he said before getting up and following Tony.</p><p>Bucky looked out the window into the pitch-black sky. "I'm going to go out for a walk." </p><p>He nodded to Nat before he grabbed his coat and left the compound. </p><hr/><p>Bucky had been walking for almost an hour. He was trying to clear his head, and had somehow ended up back near the spot where he had met the man in the mask- Hawkeye. As he got closer, he heard three voices, all sounding vaguely familiar. Bucky hid behind a nearby building and peeked around to corner to try and see what was happening.</p><p>"Tony's out to get you, you know. And, no offense, but he's a lot smarter than you. If he really tries, he'll definitely find you," Bucky looked closely at the three figures who were standing together, talking, and realized that the person who was just talking was <em>Wanda</em>. </p><p>"She's right! Mr. Stark is incredibly smart, he's going to find you! And what if he locks you up?" Bucky recognized that person as <em>Peter</em>. </p><p>"Guys, guys. It's fine. As much as I don't want to be locked up, I'm also dying to meet the Avengers. How's Nat?" It was <em>Hawkeye</em>. What were these three doing together? And how did this guy know Nat was?!</p><p>"She's a little shocked. You <em>did</em> make her believe that you were dead, after all," It was Wanda again.</p><p>"Ok, I didn't <em>make</em> her believe anything. I asked her to <em>pretend</em>. She knows I'm alive. And, for the record, I did <em>almost </em>die."</p><p>Bucky heard a small beeping noise, but he definitely couldn't identify what it was.</p><p>"Aw, sorry Hawky, we gotta go before Mr. Stark starts looking for us. We'll see you around!" Wanda and Peter embraced Hawkeye before backing away.</p><p>"Oh! And be careful, please! We don't want our next meet with you to be in a jail cell!" Peter joked, before turning and swinging away with his webs.</p><p>Wanda gave one last tiny wave before using her own powers to float herself and fly away.</p><p>Bucky watched as Hawkeye took an arrow from his quiver and aimed at the makeshift target that was hung on the side of the building. He let go of the arrow and it flew through the air, hitting the bullseye directly in the center.</p><p>"You can come out, now." Bucky froze. How did he know that he was there?</p><p>Bucky slowly stepped around the corner and watching as Hawkeye shot another arrow, before turning to look at him.</p><p>"Terminator, right? I never did get your real name." Hawkeye took a few steps towards him, examining him. </p><p>"It's Bucky."</p><p>"Bucky," The man repeated. "I like it. Much better than Terminator, if I do say so myself."</p><p>Bucky let out a small laugh at the man's words, and he felt his cheeks heat up a tiny bit. He remained still, letting the taller man inspect him all he wanted.</p><p>"Well? What about you? What's your name?" Bucky asked him.</p><p>The man just chuckled. "Can't tell you that, now can I? Wouldn't want to be givin' away my secret identity now."</p><p>Bucky rolled his eyes. "What about where you're from?"</p><p>"Can't say that, either."</p><p>"Favorite food?" Bucky pressed.</p><p>"Does coffee count?" </p><p>Bucky just sighed. "I guess it does. So all I get to know is that you're Hawkeye; an archer who likes coffee?"</p><p>Hawkeye clicked his tongue. "Spot on, Buck-o."</p><p>Bucky groaned. "Has anyone ever told you that you're extremely difficult to talk to?"</p><p>"Plenty of times, actually. Wanda was just talking to me about that before you showed up, believe it or not."</p><p>"Oh, I believe it," Bucky looked up at the sky, only to realize that the sun was beginning to rise. "Well, I better get back to the compound before Tony realizes I'm gone. Is there any way that I could meet-" Bucky turned his head back to where the purple archer had been standing, only to find him gone. "-you again..."</p><p>Bucky let out a small sigh of disappointment, but he knew that he'd see the archer again, sometime. He turned towards the direction he had come from, letting a small smile rest on his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky trudged into the kitchen, barely awake. He glanced over at the clock above the stove, squinting so that he could see in the darkness of the hour. <em>2:48</em>. Damn, it was early. Normally after waking up from a nightmare, like he did this morning, he would go into the kitchen and drink some coffee by himself. But today, he wasn't alone. </p><p>"Tony?" His voice was hoarse from sleep.</p><p>The other man startled, his eyes as wide as an owl's as he looked at Bucky. "Oh! Hey, Buck!" </p><p>"Tony, what the hell are you doing up this early?" Bucky rubbed his eyes, before walking tiredly over to the coffee machine, only to find it missing. "Wha-"</p><p>"Sorry, Buck. Coffee maker is out of order for the time being. I'm looking for prints and stuff."</p><p>Bucky just blinked at him, before sighing. "Why are you looking for prints on the coffee maker?"</p><p>"Because someone broke into the compound earlier this morning! I found this," Tony handed Bucky a very familiar arrow. <em>Hawkeye</em>.</p><p>"That still doesn't answer my question. Why are you looking for prints on the <em>coffee maker</em>?" </p><p>"Because the thief stole our coffee!" Bucky just let out a chuckle, and Tony narrowed his eyes at him. "What's so funny, Barnes?"</p><p>"You're saying a thief broke into a multi-million, actually probably multi-billion, dollar location that houses fucking <em>superheroes</em>, and all they stole was <em>coffee</em>?" </p><p>Tony glared down at the coffee maker in front of him. "Yeah, I guess it does sound a bit stupid when you say it like that," He muttered.</p><p>"Yeah, it does. Come on, Tony, head back to bed. If Steve finds out that you didn't get a healthy amount of sleep, he's going to kick your ass," Bucky rolled his eyes at his best friend's mother-hen tendencies.</p><p>"Alright. 'Night, Barnes," Tony sent him a little wave before heading back to his room for the night. </p><p>Bucky looked down at the arrow in his hand. <em>Hawkeye</em><em>, why do you have to be such an asshole sometimes?</em></p><p>Bucky sighed, grabbing his jacket off of the coat rack by the door. He looked down at the arrow again, before putting it in his pocket as he opened the door and stepped outside. It was fucking <em>freezing</em> outside, but Bucky was <em>The Winter Soldier</em>. Like some cold weather could even affect a super-soldier.</p><p>Bucky started his walk towards their typical meeting spot. He knew that there was no guarantee that the archer would be there, but his instincts were usually right. And even if he wasn't there, it was always nice to get out and stretch your legs every once in a while, so it was a win-win situation. </p><p>When Bucky finally arrived at their meeting spot, he didn't have to hide like the first time he came. Instead, he just marched right to the center of the opening.</p><p>"Hey, Arrow Guy, what's this about?" Bucky seemingly asked air as he pulled the arrow out of his pocket. "And why <em>coffee</em> of all things?"</p><p>"In my defense, I ran out of coffee, and 'm too broke to buy more." A disembodied voice answered.</p><p>"You could have just asked me!" Bucky replied, exasperated. </p><p>There was a moment of silence, and Bucky worried that he had said something to upset the man. He heard a bit of shuffling behind him, and when he turned around, he saw the archer emerge from the shadows of an alleyway. He didn't have his quiver or bow, so Bucky figured that he must have placed them on the ground somewhere, considering that he never leaves home without them.</p><p>"You'd buy me coffee?" The archer's voice was quiet, which was a lot coming from him. Bucky could tell from all the way where he was standing that the purple blonde's cheeks were tinted pink.</p><p>Bucky just stared at him, suddenly confused and unsure of himself. "Yea? Is that bad...?" </p><p>Hawkeye stared back at him for a moment, his expression unreadable. Then, he gave the brunette a warm smile and let out a chuckle. "Mr. Bucky Barnes, you have officially convinced me that there are still good men left in this world."</p><p>Bucky rolled his eyes and laughed at the obvious exaggeration, before suddenly freezing. "I never told you my last name."</p><p>The archer also froze, before his arm came up to rub the back of his neck nervously. Throughout their visits, Bucky had picked up on some of the blonde's habits and tendencies, and this was one that he did whenever he was nervous.</p><p>"I may or may not have done some research on you-..." Came the mumbling voice of Hawkeye.</p><p>Bucky stayed silent for a moment before laughing. "<em>You</em>? Did <em>research</em>? I'm going to be honest with you, that was <em>not</em> something I was ever expecting to hear from the mouth of Mr. Dumbass Archer, but here we are."</p><p>"Hey! I can be smart sometimes, too!" Hawkeye replied in mock offense.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Arrow Guy." Bucky paused, before asking the same thing he did every time they met. "So, when are you going to tell me who you are under that mask?"</p><p>"Buck-o, you know that I would if I could. But I gotta keep the Hawkeyes safe, and that means limiting the number of people who know who I am."</p><p>"Hawkeye<em>s</em>? Like, plural?"</p><p>"Yeah! Don't tell me you've never heard of the other Hawkeye?" Hawkeye gasped in obviously fake shock.</p><p>"There's <em>more than one</em>? Gods, you're bad enough as it is," Bucky joked, receiving a genuine laugh from the blonde.</p><p>"Don't worry, Hawkeye's the best. I'll never admit it to her face, but she's almost as skilled as me, and I think she'll do amazing when it's finally my time to retire."</p><p>The archer looked like he was about to say more, but Bucky interrupted him. "<em>Retire</em>? You're not even that old! At least, you don't <em>sound </em>old. And you don't move like you're old. And from what I <em>can</em> see, you don't look old."</p><p>The archer let out a breathless laugh. "Well, yeah. I'm not old. Not really, at least. But there's only so much agent-ing and superhero-ing that one man can do, y'know?"</p><p>"Agent-ing? Are you an agent? Of what, FBI? CIA? Come on, dude. You already let it slip up, you might as well tell me!"</p><p>"Fine. I work for S.H.I.E.L.D., alright? God, Bucky Barnes, has anybody ever told you that you can be very annoying?" Hawkeye joked, faking exasperation.</p><p>"S.H.I.E.L.D.? No way! Time to go scouring through the S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel files looking for an attractive man who's good with a bow," Bucky didn't even realize his slip-up until Hawkeye grinned at him.</p><p>"Attractive? You flatter me, Barnes," Bucky just rolled his eyes in annoyance.</p><p>Bucky looked down at his watch, and let out a disappointed sigh once he realized the time.</p><p>"It's getting to be that time of night. I should probably get going before someone notices I'm gone," Bucky waved goodbye and turned to head off towards the compound, before suddenly remembering something and turning around.</p><p>"Oh! And Hawkeye," Hawkeye looked back at him, tilting his head in question. "Tony is really getting serious about finding you. Be sure to be careful. I think he suspects something with me, too, so if I'm not at our next meeting, chances are Tony grounded us all."</p><p>Hawkeye nodded, and Bucky tried to ignore the small frown that formed on the archer's face when Bucky mentioned that he might not be at their next meeting. Bucky then turned back and continued on his way back to the compound, ready for another day of dealing with the team's (mostly) loveable bullshit.</p><hr/><p>Scott walked into Tony's lab, a smile plastered on his face, even at this time of morning. It was about 4:15, and Tony had just requested his presence in his lab. Luckily, Scott was a morning person, so he was wide awake and watching cartoons on the couch when Tony had called for him. When Scott finally spotted Tony, the man was slumped over his desk, working on some sort of contraption, like always.</p><p>"Good morning, Tony! Surprised to get your call this early, pal. Everything alright?" Scott questioned with a warm smile.</p><p>Tony startled, obviously not noticing Scott's presence. "Hey man. I need your help with something."</p><p>"Anything you need, Tony! What can I help ya with?"</p><p>"So I've been trying to catch that damned Arrow Guy..."</p><p>"Oh! Hawkeye, yeah! He seems like a pretty cool guy!"</p><p>"He is <em>not</em> cool. He is <em>dangerous</em> and it is <em>imperative</em> that we find him and catch him before he can hurt anybody," Tony turned to Scott and glared. </p><p>"Okay, not cool. Understood," Scott raised his hands placatingly.</p><p>"Anyway, I <em>know</em> that Barnes is somehow involved with the archer. He's been sneaking out early in the morning, and he defends the guy whenever I talk to the team about capturing him."</p><p>"Yeah, I've noticed that. He does make some fair points though," Tony glared at Scott, and he immediately shut his mouth.</p><p>"<em>So</em>, I've come up with a plan. You're going to follow Barnes to his meeting with Hawkeye, and I'm going to give you a small tracking device for you to sneak onto Hawkeye somehow. Sound like a plan?"</p><p>"I don't know man. Hawkeye doesn't seem to be doing anything bad..."</p><p>"Scott, do you really want a maniac with a bow and arrow running around at night, shooting people at random? And what if he turns around and hurts Bucky? Like I said, he's <em>dangerous</em>, and we can't have him running around our city, not obeying any rules."</p><p>Tony did have a good point. They didn't have any good reasons to trust the masked man, and what if he <em>did</em> hurt Bucky? Scott wasn't going to let this new guy hurt one of his close friends. Not on his watch.</p><p>"Alright, I'll help you," Scott said, reaching out his hand for a handshake.</p><p>"It's a plan!" Tony grinned wickedly, returning the handshake.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one's a bit of a shorter chapter so that I can get to work writing the third chapter! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky jogged towards their meeting spot. This morning, he was really excited to see his masked friend, and he didn't really know why.</p><p>"Hey, Hawkeye!" Bucky smiled once he spotted the familiar archer.</p><p>The blonde just continued shooting arrows, and Bucky's smile faltered as he realized he was being ignored.</p><p>"Hawkeye...?" No answer.</p><p>Bucky walked up to the man and tapped his shoulder. The archer startled, tensing up, before relaxing once he saw Bucky.</p><p>"Hey, Buck-o!" Bucky winced at the archer's volume, which was louder than they were both used to.</p><p>"You okay, man? Were you ignoring me? Did I say something wrong?" The archer was staring at Bucky's lips, looking concentrated, but overall confused.</p><p>"Fuck, it's too dark. This won't work," Hawkeye sighed, before pointing to his ears. "I'm deaf, and my hearing aids died earlier this morning."</p><p>Bucky's eyes widened. He had no idea that the archer was deaf, and he felt bad that he barely knew any sign language. Like, he could spell his name, but that's it. He pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight, pointing it towards his lips. </p><p>"<em>Can you read my lips like this?</em>" He asked slowly and clearly.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah that works," The archer smiled. "Sorry about being an inconvenience, it's totally my fault for forgetting to charge them."</p><p>"<em>You are not an inconvenience, Hawkeye. I'm sorry that I do not know any sign language. Do you think that you could teach me some one day</em>?"</p><p>Hawkeye's whole face lit up. "You'd want me to teach you?" </p><p>Bucky nodded, a small smile on his face at the blonde's reaction.</p><p>"Hey Hawkeye, do you think-"</p><p>The archer tensed up and put his hand towards Bucky, signaling for him to stop talking. Bucky complied, but looked at the archer in confusion.</p><p>"Someone's here," Hawkeye pulled an arrow out of his quiver, slowly loading his bow.</p><p>Then, Bucky felt it, too. He felt vibrations, light, but they were there. He could also hear a faint <em>whirring</em>, but he assumed that the vibrations were what caught Hawkeye's interest. Bucky turned, around, and he strained his eyes to see-... <em>oh no</em>.</p><p>The speeding figure flew closer until it finally slowed, landing right in front of the pair. </p><p>"Hey, Barnes, wasn't expecting to see you here, y'know, <em>fraternizing with the enemy</em>," Tony turned towards Bucky, and then Bucky felt a tap on his shoulder.</p><p>He turned and saw Hawkeye who looked confused. Bucky took a second before it hit him, and so he lifted the flashlight that he had previously dropped to his side, pointing it at his lips. </p><p>"<em>Hey, Barnes, wasn't expecting to see you here, y'know, fraternizing with the enemy</em>." He repeated slowly to the archer, receiving a grateful nod in return. </p><p>Bucky turned his body so that Hawkeye could read his lips, but so that he could also keep an eye on Tony. </p><p>"Since when am I your enemy?" The blonde asked the brunette, taking a challenging step forward. "I saved your <em>lives</em>, and I don't think I've done anything since then to make you upset," He immediately looked at Bucky for back-up.</p><p>"Well, you stole the coffee, but that doesn't make you the enemy," He spoke, before looking at Tony. "How did you even <em>find</em> us?" </p><p>"Had good ol' Scotty plant a tracker on you."</p><p>Bucky looked at Hawkeye before repeating Tony's words slowly.</p><p>"Barnes, what the hell are you doing?" Tony asked before he could finish.</p><p>Bucky finished repeating the first phrase, before mouthing <em>He asked what I'm doing, do you want to tell him?</em> Hawkeye nodded confidently.</p><p>"He's helping me to understand you, asshat. Take off the mask and turn a light on, <em>then</em> we can talk face-to-face."</p><p>Tony hesitated, before removing his mask. Bucky pointed his flashlight at the man and was pleased to see that it still lit his face up enough so that Hawkeye could read his lips.</p><p>"You're under arrest-" Tony started, before being interrupted by Hawkeye.</p><p>"Slow it, Tin Man."</p><p>"You're under arrest," Tony repeated, this time slower.</p><p>"For what?" </p><p>"Breaking and entering, trespassing, thievery, and I'm sure I could make a lot more things stick, too," </p><p>Hawkeye turned a bit towards Bucky before whispering, "He's not wrong,"</p><p>Now it was Bucky's turn to talk.</p><p>"Alright, Tony. You want to play it that way?" He angled the flashlight as his lips, speaking slowly enough for Clint to mostly understand him. "Have <em>you</em> never committed a crime? Do you have no criminal record? Do you think that if you weren't an Avenger, you would be arrested right now? 'Cause I sure as hell do. All of us are criminals, Tony, so why do you hate the idea of another superhero so much?"</p><p>Bucky turned the flashlight towards Tony, but the man just paused. "Fine, Barnes. I didn't want to have to do this," Tony raised his hand up, and that famous <em>whirring</em> noise and light indicated that he was going to blast Bucky. Hawkeye took a protective step in front of Bucky, putting an arm in front of the shorter man to guard him.</p><p><em>"Don't even try,"</em> He hissed. "Or else you'll have a very <em>pissed off</em> Hawkeye after you."</p><p>Tony looked at Bucky, who looked about ready to strangle him, then at Hawkeye, who looked ready to rip Tony's throat out. Tony lowered his hand.</p><p>"This isn't over," He warned them both, before turning back and looking directly at Bucky. "And next time I see you, it won't be two-v-one anymore."</p><p>Any with that, he took off, flying away towards the compound.</p><p>There was quiet for a minute, before Hawkeye turned around to face Bucky, and unreadible expression on his face. "Will you- are you going to be safe going back to the compound?"</p><p>Bucky thought about it. In all honest, probably not. But he had Nat, and at least she could keep him safe. </p><p>"I don't know, to be honest. Probably not. But I have the Black Widow to protect me; if she agrees, at least," That didn't seem to satisfy the archer.</p><p>"Would you want to come back to my apartment and maybe stay the night?" Hawkeye's voice seemed a bit... worried? Nevous, maybe?</p><p>"Honestly, yeah. That'd probably be the safest option," Bucky couldn't stop the warmth that spread on the back of his neck and his cheeks.</p><p>"Great!" And at that, all of the tension in the archer's body seemed to be gone.</p><p>"Wait... but are you just going to keep your mask on the whole time? I wouldn't want to intrude on your privacy or whatever..."</p><p>Hawkeye considered it for a moment, before smiling and reaching up, pulling off his mask. </p><p>"Hiya, Bucky. The name's Clint. Clint Barton," Hawkeye- <em>Clint</em>- introduced himself.</p><p>Bucky just stared. He couldn't help himself. The man was just so <em>pretty</em>, and that identity reveal was the last thing he had expected.</p><p>He tried to think of a witty remark to cover up his actual feelings about the situation, but all he could come up with was, "Huh. See, you don't look <em>that</em> old," which received him a good-natured slap on the arm. </p><p>"Well, shall we?" Clint asked, starting towards his apartment.</p><p>"Yeah, we shall."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have any ideas for future chapters, feel free to comment them! Thanks for reading! :]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>